War
by Coral in the moon
Summary: Snippet from season 3 episode 8 (The Asparagus is Kicking In), so obviously spoilers. It's the middle of the night when Anders and Ty turn up on Mike's doorstep.


**So obviously I have issues with Anders (and that stupid actor who plays him).**

* * *

The thing about Anders is that in some ways he's still the younger brother who used to try to one-up Mike. He's still the little boy who tried to get his dad to listen to his speech for school when Johan was halfway to drunk; still the kid who kept quiet as he tore up the drawing Elisabeth couldn't be bothered to look at.

Mike knows this. It's why he's so uneasy over the latest development. Colin – Loki – is a dangerous man. For all Anders thinks he's king in the sweet-talk department, it's Loki who has the upper hand. Anders has weaknesses, and Colin knows every single one of them. Money, wine, women – and most of all, recognition and appreciation.

Bragi might be a weapon, but Anders isn't the one aiming him.

Mike was on the patio when Colin dropped his bomb about Anders's being his campaign manager. Anders wouldn't meet Ty's eyes, but he met Colin's and Mike caught the involuntary smirk creeping up on his younger brother's face as Colin slapped him on the back.

Yes, Mike is worried, despite all Anders's jabs over the years about how Mike just _loves_ playing dad _and_ mum. As far as Colin's concerned, Anders might as well have painted a great big bulls-eye on his chest. And crotch.

Not to mention that if they succeed – and they appear to be well on the way to success, thanks to Dawn – the entire city of Auckland will be subject to the whims of a psychopath. Anders has morals. Next to none, true, but they're there. Colin, on the other hand, has burnt down Ty's house, and if he hasn't killed their mother as well, it isn't for want of trying.

There's no point warning Anders. Anders thinks he's got everything under control, and as for his being ashamed of himself for signing up with Colin, it lasted for the five seconds before Colin clapped him on the back. Loki's got Anders dancing on a string, and Anders doesn't even know it – won't recognise it until it bites him in the butt. So Mike doesn't bother saying anything. Why give Anders another opening to jibe at him about mother-henning everyone?

So when Anders and Ty turn up in the middle of the night, Mike's more relieved than disturbed about the latest developments, although he doesn't show it. He's been ready to take Colin in a fair fight but didn't want Anders in Colin's camp when it happens – even if Anders does deserve a good punching for being such an idiot. He's secretly pleased at how Colin isn't so good at reading Anders after all. Colin's mistake was knowing Anders's weaknesses without bothering to test his strengths. Anders doesn't have many principles, but Colin managed to find one of the only things Anders won't do. Even then – he glances at Ty – Anders might have caved if it weren't for Ty. No matter what Anders says or thinks, he needs them. He needs his brothers if he wants to keep any self-respect.

Despite the looming danger, part of Mike is glad, looking around at his two younger brothers, that when crap hits the fan they still take refuge with him. Ruefully he admits to himself that Anders is right, he does have a habit of playing mother and father both. But he's got good reason for it. Anders won't acknowledge it outright, but he _is_ afraid of what Loki's going to do now that it's open war.

Anders. The last person in the world who should have Bragi. Even leaving aside the way he abuses Bragi's powers, Bragi invites trouble and Anders is pathetic at defending himself physically. Bragi sleeps with Idunn, Anders gets hurled across the room. Bragi declares war with Loki, Anders takes the hit. And now Ty's involved and upped the fight. Colin probably can't kill Ty, thanks to Hodr, but Anders is wide open, no matter what Ty says he threatened Colin with.

"It's time we ended it," says Mike.

"I don't need you fighting my battles, Mike," Ty says.

"You're my brother. Your fight – it's my fight." Mike's speaking to Ty, but it's Anders he's thinking of. His smart-mouthed, cocky, selfish brother who's now running scared because he chose to do the right thing for a change.

For once, Anders is quiet. So is Ty, but that's not unusual.

In the silence, for the first time in a very long while, Mike feels the rhythms of their hearts match.

Colin isn't going to lay a finger on them. Not in this lifetime.


End file.
